


I need you like I need a gaping head wound.

by SanAndrogynous



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Trevor Philips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanAndrogynous/pseuds/SanAndrogynous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has finally got the body They want, but not the life. Poor, and wasting away on Cup Ramen, cheap beer and cheaper cigarettes, They are more than willing to jump at the chance to run with the big boys. So when Michael and Trevor hide from the cops in Their garage, Finn just has to get in on the action. Even if Trevor seems like a bit of a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you like I need a gaping head wound.

I ran my finger along the curved scar on the left side of my chest, pulling in the last few drags of a cheap cigarette. The summer night was warm, and I sat topless on my porch, surrounded by empty beer cans and bottles from the last few weeks. My house wasn’t bad, it was worn down and definitely on the poorer side of town, but it held together well enough. It’d be out of my price bracket soon enough. Stripping had served me well, and been fun, and the manager had offered to let me keep my job after the surgery, but I was nervous about how a stripper with no tits would be received. It was a good job while it lasted, and I’d certainly miss it. I lit another cigarette and stared out at the sky for a second, maybe I could buy a pole for the house, something to keep me practiced and in shape, though I’d never be able to afford one now. Job hunting had more or less fallen to the wayside in favour of drinking and smoking and sitting around. I’d get back out there eventually, apply for something or other. God knows what.

I could hear sirens blaring in the distance, central Los Santos was a Hotspot on a good day, but for the last couple of weeks it had truly spiraled. I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t exciting, but I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t scary either. Throwing back the dregs of my bottle, I turned to head inside.

Tires screeched at the top of my street, and sirens were blaring to close for comfort. A car was flying down the road at what must have been triple the speed limit, I could see the flashing glow of police cars not far from here, they must be only a few roads away at most. The car was some battered mess that looked like it was fairly flashy before it got filled with bullet holes and then smashed into half the lampposts in the city. 

The car was a little too close for comfort at this point so, with my curiosity sated, I headed inside and bolted the door.

I flipped on the TV and drifted over to the kitchen, filling the kettle and turning it on. My cupboards were understandably bare. I managed to find a cup ramen at the very back. As I tore the lid off and fished out the flavour packet, there was a high pitched screech of tires and then the sound of the engine pulling it back to full speed. Then my whole house shook, the lights flickered and the tv turned to static, I jumped in shock, sending the block of noodles flying. Then everything went quiet, save for the piercing sound of approaching sirens.

I remembered, with a few choice curses, that my garage door had been open. Fuck. No prizes for guessing what had just happened.

There was no way I was having the police get involved now. Queer ex-strippers don’t get the benefit of the doubt when criminals hide out in their garage. I vaulted over my couch and ran into the hallway at full pelt, bursting through the inside door to the garage. I ignored the car and the people inside it for now, though I'm sure they noticed the fuming topless person storming in and slamming the garage door with so much force that the lights flickered again. I quickly turned to the car and opened the driver's side door forcefully.

“What the fuck is going on here?” I barked, emphasis on the ‘fuck’. A middle aged man with sunglasses, neat hair and some gross trust fund blue polo shirt stared back at me, unperturbed.

“Hey, in case you didn’t notice we’re kind of in a bad situation here so if you would kindly fuck off and leave us alone, we’ll be out of your hair shortly.” He smiled emptily, and went to pull the car door closed, I pulled against him, swinging the door as open as it would go. I leaned into the car, getting in the man's face as much as possible. 

“Listen up asshole, I don’t care who you are, or who your nasty little friend is.” I said, pointing at the dirty man in the passenger seat. “But you better get the fuck out of here the very moment the heat is off.”

I could see that he didn’t like being talked to like that, he looked ruffled, damn near furious, but there must have been some part of him that didn’t think I was worth it because he nodded, releasing a pent up breath slowly. I looked towards the garage door. I couldn’t hear any sirens anymore, but that that didn’t always mean they were gone.

“I’m gonna go check if the coast is clear, stay put.” I muttered, throwing the car door closed as I went.

I peered as subtly as I could through the kitchen blinds, there didn’t seem to be anyone out, although to my dismay the tires had left their mark on the road outside my house. I sighed and hoped that the Police would assume it had nothing to do with me. But the coast was indeed clear. I even poked my head outside and glanced up and down the road to be sure. Nothing.

I half jogged back to the door to the garage and threw it open. My body jolted as someone I couldn’t see got me in a chokehold. I groped around at my neck trying to get free, before the panic subsided and i remembered what I had been taught to do. I brought my arm up and jabbed back sharply with my elbow, the person holding me flinched but his grip only got tighter. I brought my elbow back into his ribs, again, and again. I used my other arm to really ram it in. There was a satisfying snap and I was released. The man in the polo shirt stumbled back from me, clutching his chest, I must have at least fractured his rib, I hoped I’d done worse.

I barely had time to catch my breath before a second set of arms got me in a full nelson. I swung my head back instictively, catching whoever had me with a full headbutt to the mouth, which should have hurt a lot, but they didn’t let go, instead they chuckled.

“Try again twinkletoes.” Was rasped into my ear. Never one to refuse a request like that, I brought one leg up and kicked them firmly in the crotch. It connected solidly, but again, nothing.

The man who had previously had me in a chokehold smirked and began to stride towards me. I had to admit I was out of ideas and beginning to get legitimately worried. Figuring at this point it was better to try something than just give up, I lifted my leg as high as it would go and kicked the man in front of me as quickly as i could manage. I barely connected with him, but he stumbled back, his sunglasses skittering across the room. Then, very suddenly, I recognised him.

“Michael?”

Everything went quiet very suddenly. Michael stared at me, wiping away a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

“How the fuck do you know who I am?” he muttered menacingly.

“Of course I remember you honey, I used to work at the Vanilla Unicorn.” he looked me up and down, evidently a little confused. “You, uh, might not recognise me since I shaved my head and lopped these puppies off.” I smirked and gestured to my chest as best i could with my arms restrained, to where the two scars were. “I went by Sherri.”

Recognition flooded into Michael’s eyes. “Damn! Sherri, was wondering where you’d gotten to. Let ‘em go T, they're cool.”

“Ah great, of all the places we could have gone to hide out, we end up in the garage of some fuckin stripper you banged a few years back?” The arms that had been holding me back let go, roughly enough that I stumbled. “Fuckin classic Mikey, fuck.”

I stood and brushed myself off. Ignoring the man behind me, I hopped over into Michaels arms for a friendly hug. 

“It’s good so see a familiar face, even if it took a while for us to recognise each other. Sorry about the rib by the way.” I pulled out of the hug and placed a hand where i’d jabbed him. “Does it hurt?”

He hissed as he pulled air through his teeth. “It does when you touch it, sweetie.” I pulled my hand away, apologising. “Never knew you had that much strength in that skinny ass of yours.” He said, chuckling and ruffling my hair. “So, what happened to you?”

“Michael, Michael, Michael, what a rude question!” Came the gravelly voice again. I turned to face the man who had had me in a full nelson. He was a good head taller than me, on the skinny side, with a rough face and a few scars here and there. His hair was thinning, and sidling into grey towards the temples, which was odd, he didn’t look quite old enough. “They’ve obviously either had to deal with cancer, or they’ve transitioned into a body they’re more comfortable with, both things way to personal for some ex-John to come asking around about.” He smiled, and his teeth and mouth were slightly bloody from where i’d headbutted him. I stared at him, brows furrowed

“I’m sure you’ll both be glad to know that cancer had nothing to do with it.” I said, coldly. I leant against their car. “Besides, I’m sure Mikey here can handle the fact that i’m not the woman he thought I was.” I smiled coyly “or the fact that he helped pay for that”

“Wouldn’t be the first time eh T?” Joked Michael. Trevor visibly bristled.

“Yeah ha ha ha Mikey, very funny, now in case you're too busy with your stripper friend here, let me remind you we’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Hey hey, wait a second, you damn near took out the electricity in my house, and i know for damned sure that bike you crashed into used to be way less mangled. You guys have a lot of stuff to fix and i’m not letting you leave until I have your word you’ll do it.”

Michael looked at the scruffy man, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re not serious are you Mikey? C’mon!” 

“Hey, if it’d been anyone else’s house i’d be right with you T, but Sherri here is a friend of mine.” He put an arm over my shoulder. “And i ain’t gonna leave a friend like this!”

“Oh so now you’re mister loyal! Huh? Where was this guy in North Yankton?”

Michael ignores this and turns to me. “Look, we really do gotta get going, but if you want you can hop in with us and we can discuss what to do about this mess, heck, i’ll even throw in a meal, we can catch up.”

I shrugged “Sure.” I opened the garage door “Oh, and the name’s Finnegan, or Finn. Not Sherri, not since i quit.”

“Nice to officially meet you as yourself.” Michael said, walking back around the car and climbing into the drivers seat.

“And my Name’s Trevor, in case anyone actually cares.” Huffed the other man.

“Stop sulking, pumpkin.” Said Michael, patting the passenger seat.

I climbed into the backseat of the car and scooted into the middle.

“So, I’d like to hear the story of how you ended up in a police chase and then into my garage.”

“Ah, I think I’ll fill you in en route.” He started the ignition and pulled out of the garage a little too fast, before speeding up the road the same direction he’d come from.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @sanandrogynous
> 
> Please leave feedback, and really please point out any mistakes i've made! Thank you for reading.
> 
> The next chapter is already half written, should be up soonish~!


End file.
